The Best Ranger and The Detective in Hiding
by Anime Is Awesome
Summary: Lewis escapes before the police could arrest him, because Olivia never never lost it with the metal bar. She is convinced to go into witness protection. Leaving everyone in New York to believe she is dead. She walks into Dallas, Texas as Angel Summers. She walks right into the arms and protection of Texas Ranger, Cordell Walker. Law & Order SVU/ Walker, Texas Ranger. Reposting Ch 5
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: A Crossover Walker, Texas Ranger/Law & Order SVU I don't know much about Walker, Texas Ranger I have seen it and quite a few episodes just not in order and I don't really know the history that much. Also Walker will NOT be with Alex. IT will be Cordell Walker/Olivia Benson. OH and Uncle Ray is alive too. Olivia was raped by Lewis. OOC **

**Summary: Olivia Benson goes into the witness protection program she becomes the one CD's newest Bar Tenders and goes by Angel Summers. Walker takes a shine to her. Walker thinks she is suspicious the way she flinches and her eyes glaze over. Walker is determined to find out what is going on with Angel Summers. But what happens when someone from Angels old life shows up will they blow her cover. Will Walker be able to protect her. Will they be able to fall in love with both their stubbornness and tempers boiling all the time.**

**It will taking place in Dallas Texas Olivia has gone into witness protection program when Lewis escaped at the beach. So yes that means Olivia did not lose it and beat him with a metal bar. I don't want flames. If you can't stand my story that much then you can just hit the back button without being rude, crude and cruel. **

**I do like constructive criticism. But that is not the same as a Flame. So flames will be ignored, if you leave one. **

Angel Summers walked into CD's _Bar and Grill_ to start her first day at work. It was foggy, loud and it had a happy friendly atmosphere. But even here all the way in Dallas, Texas 1,546 miles away from William Lewis. Angel was still scared. It also didn't matter no one knew that Olivia Benson was alive. Everyone believed she was dead. But then again in a way Olivia Benson was dead. Angel Summers was the one to walk out of the hospital alive and well. scarred but alive.

Olivia Benson also would have never ran away, she would not shake and worry about getting kidnapped by someone so far away. But somehow she was convinced to go into the Witness Protection Program and Angel was scared though, and she was shaky and worried.

Angel knew that she only agreed because of the deep fear she is ashamed to admit she has of Lewis. She had flashbacks all the time of the things he did. The burnings, rapes, druggings and the beatings. Lewis had taken her dignity in those three days and Angel could not lose anymore.

Angel was scared, but no one knew that, because no one here, knew her here. They could not tell she wasn't herself. They don't know she wears her head up high instead of down and they don't know she usually louder and more outspoken. They thought she was quiet and stayed to herself. They thought she was cold and distant and cared for no one. But they didn't know her. They didn't know the victims she had cried for or helped.

The only one Angel talked to was her boss, CD and the consumers for their orders. She didn't want to talk to these people she didn't want to know them. The people she wants is her family.

She wanted her father and his shouting and stern but worried gazes. '_Captain Cragan.' _She wanted her brother crazy talk and terrible coffee _Much_, she wanted her overprotective never dressed right for work brother '_Fin,_'

She wanted her younger brother's questions that drove her crazy and him getting on her case about Brian '_Nick'_. She wanted her blond little sister who looked up to her yet would go against if she believe her to be in the wrong. '_Amanda.' _

She wanted her older sisters to nag and whine, take her out shopping against her will and talked about their hot dates or lack of. '_Alex, Casey, Melinda.' _She even wanted George Huang to try and shrink her. But who she wanted most of all she hadn't had for three years and she desperately wanted too. Her best friend '_Elliot.'_

"Angel!" Shouted her boss. shaking her out of her thoughts and memories. She walked over to him and a crowd of people. That had Angel groaning on the inside. She stopped and pulled her pen and paper out "What can I get for you?" Angel voice was low and distant as though she wasn't really there.

CD just laughed "oh Angel I just wanted you to met some great friends of mine." Angel face fell, not really wanting to met anyone, but before anyone or so hope, could notice her lack of interest. She smiled at CD and the group waiting for him start his introductions. She didn't have to wait long. d

"Well this is Cordell Walker, he is a Ranger." CD nudged a white man with red hair looking cowboy who looked to be in good shape. He wore a black cowboy hat, which he tipped at her, he also had blue jeans with a belt buckle and a button up shirt. She nodded at him then turned to the next person CD introduced.

He was black with black hair, he was thin but he too was in great shape. He also wore a cowboy hat but his was white he tipped it at just like the red hair. But unlike Walker he was in a grey monkey suit. As Elliot would have said. "this is James Trivette, he is Walker's partner."

That made a Angel curious as to how that was in the beginning because it was clear they were so very different. Then again her and Elliot were like that as well. Angel nodded to him also.

Then the next person was a short hair blond, she was in the suits Alex and Casey always wore, looking as though she too just stepped out of court. It made her swallow and her want to cry but she didn't. She wouldn't. "This Alexandra Cahill, ADA." That really made Angel go misty eyed. I mean Alex C. Just like her Alex only Cahill instead of Cabot. It made her miss them all the more.

She nodded at Alexandra not looking at her while trying to get her emotions in check. "Hello I am Angel Summers, Bartender for CD." she spoke to them in a quiet polite tone. But from the Narrowing eyes of the red headed ranger he could tell she didn't want to be around them.

It made Angel want to laugh, because no she did not want to be around them, but what choice does she have. Walker spoke to her "I'll take the wings and a beer please." She wrote it down along with the others. But she noticed the looks Walker exchanged with CD.

They probably thought I wouldn't notice the look. But I was a detective once. Angel thought then turned to look to at the table and look right into Walker's eyes. She turned away and started to gather their orders.

"CD what do you know of your Bartender?" Walker's asked voice dripping with curiosity. CD sighed, "Not a lot she isn't very sociable. She distant and does not try to even make friends. I don't think she wants them. I do notice she is jumpy and sometimes spaces out. Also she from California area down in Orange County, I do believe. She's around your age. She also seems to always be looking over her shoulder. That's really all I know."

"She not married CD?" James asked in a shocked voice. "No Ranger Trivette I am not married nor do I have any kids. Any other questions you want, about my private life?" A cold voice asked from behind him. Making everyone else laugh at his scarred face when he saw their conversation topic behind him. "Oh no, sorry I did not mean to be so rude." Angel curtly nodded put their orders on the table and walked away without another look.

"She also very Private," Laughed CD. James glared at all his laughing friends "I think I picked up on that."

Later that night when Walker saw Angel leave he followed quietly and noticed as she walked to her car the way she looked around and the way she looked in her car before jumping in and driving away. Walker also started heading home.

That night Cordell Walker started looking at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. Is she in danger, is someone after her, why is she so closed off, is it a boyfriend she is running from? The questions just kept coming and wouldn't stop.

Walker also couldn't deny the beauty of Ms. Summers and she was an unknown and that always got his attention. I will figure you out Ms. Summers. Was Walker's last thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it as much as I liked thinking it up. It just came to me one day. I love these too shows and thought what if they were somehow entwined together. I hope it was good and will posting again soon. Thank you and please leave review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: A Crossover Walker, Texas Ranger/Law & Order SVU I don't know much about Walker, Texas Ranger I have seen it and quite a few episodes just not in order and I don't really know the history that much. Also Walker will NOT be with Alex. IT will be Cordell Walker/Olivia Benson. OH and Uncle Ray is alive too. Olivia was raped by Lewis. OOC **

**Summary: Olivia Benson goes into the witness protection program she becomes the one CD's newest Bar Tenders and goes by Angel Summers. Walker takes a shine to her. Walker thinks she is suspicious the way she flinches and her eyes glaze over. Walker is determined to find out what is going on with Angel Summers. But what happens when someone from Angels old life shows up will they blow her cover. Will Walker be able to protect her. Will they be able to fall in love with both their stubbornness and tempers boiling all the time.**

**Hey here the next chapter. Yay it finally here. **

Angel was wiping the tables down early that next morning. She had a meeting with the agents in charge of her and so she took the morning shift with CD's permission. When she looked up she saw the young ranger walk in and head in her direction with a smile. Angel could just tell, from looking up at him, that he was a flirt.

"Hey Angel, right?" Angel looked at him with an expression that says _what-do-you-want? _"Well Angel, I want to know whether you want to catch some dinner with me sometime?" Angel laughs and shakes her head.

"No I have work and a meeting with some friends tonight. Plus I don't date." Angel was really was flattered. She was every time a person worth anything asked her out. But she could not allow herself to date, or even to care for anyone in this town.

Angel didn't want to get attach to anyone in Texas, because she knew she would leave and she also knew that she would try and go back to SVU. She couldn't grow attach. Especially to a guy and never want to leave. Her home could never be in Dallas. It was with the 1-6 and in New York. With her only family. She just hoped her family, would forgive her when the time came.

She looked at Trivette and noticed his dejected looked and the laughs of his group. It only made her more amused. Trivette then looked her in the eyes "What's a girl like you not dating for?" Angel looked at him "I don't like to get attach, especially when I could be leaving any moment."

The red headed ranger Walker. Walked over to them, with everyone else. "Why, would you be moving any moment? Don't you ever just stay in one place for very long?" Angel moved out from the bar area, and leaned against the one of the tables in front of the group. "I just travel and pick up and leave. when it catches my fancy. I don't stay in one area to long. I find it…" she paused then whispers "too constricting." Walker nods at Angel "I see, just give us fair warning before that happens."

Angel laughs "of course." She stood up straight and was walking back to the counter, when Alex's hand grabbed her arm. "If you don't like staying in one place or getting attach than, do you even plan on ever settling down? Do you want to ever settle down?"

Alex voice and the gentle probing questions got to Angel. She turned around. "Yes, I did once. Now Alexandra, I don't even know who I am, anymore. I guess I am searching for answers, who knows when I will finally find them." Tears began to fill Angel's eyes. "excuse me, I need to run to the ladies room." She wiped her eyes fast facing the floor. Then she rushed to the restrooms.

Shutting the stall door. She sat on the lid of the toilet and felt her tears drip out of her eyes. She placed her hands on her stomach. "Mommy will love you. I know we will be fine. I don't care how you were made, I love you." Angel just sobbed and sobbed. "I sorry baby. I know this isn't the best life or the best situation to be born into. But I will do my best for you. I promise." She sobbed out to her stomach.

When Angel washed her face and calmed down and she walked out to finish her shift. Angel saw the group was gone except for CD. She was headed to the bar when CD called her over. "Angel, I was wondering what time you were planning on taking off?" Angel looked at her boss. Then glanced at her watch. "I plan on leaving at two o'clock." CD nodded, "Okay Amelia, will be in at that time. But I have to take off now. Will you be okay here?"

Angel was walking around picking up dishes from the people who came in for breakfast. When CD asked, will you be okay here? Angel sat the dishes down on the table. Glaring at CD "Yes and CD I can take care of myself." CD's eyes widen from Angel's sharp tone, normally she was quiet and didn't speak out.

Angel sighed she broke cover. "I'm sorry, I just hate people thinking I can't take care of myself." CD nodded "I understand, but needing but needing to be protected isn't always a bad thing. Even us ranger have our partners for them to watch our back." then he leaned closer and whispered "and I'll tell you a secret. It's that way to save our pride. really what it is. We have partners to protect us. So honey even us rangers need protecting." He laughed and Angel smiled at him.

Later when Angel was cleaning up and about to leave she thought on what CD said. Yeah CD and I had a protector but he walked away. He was my hero and in some ways I thought I was his. But I learned I needed no hero. Angel walked out to met with her protection detail. They never noticed they were being followed.

The weeks passed and Angel made a routine for herself. Go to work, the group usually came in and tried to rope her into more conversation but that never happened. She was polite and gave curt answers.

But Walker could tell she wasn't sleeping she had bags under her eyes and she looked so run down her while hair brushed and washed, it seem to lack luster. Angel had them all worried. Especially CD who saw her burning Flowers.

The flowers made CD smile at first. Someone was sending Angel flowers every week. But what had him worry was, when he asked her about her admirer, she would curtly say, "he's a sicko that's all." She wouldn't answer any other questions after that.

Angel she was just worried about when she started to show and what she was going to tell people. She already had her suspicions that the group knew. The rangers boys were always pulling out chairs and asking her to sit down. They also carried the dishes tubs. Angel just hoped they didn't know. Plus she was worried.

She kept getting flowers and pictures of herself. She was scared but the agents said not to worry and that they had tracked Lewis to Utah. But that worried Angel was that she thought maybe she had a stalker. But she couldn't get the rangers or police involved. It could put her in even more danger. But she knew the group was getting suspicions. Only they thought she had a boyfriend, and wasn't sharing.

Two weeks later she was called out by CD. He was sitting with the group. Only this time their was another man to the group. He looked like a cowboy indian, with grey long hair. He had plenty of laugh lines and seemed like a jokester. It made her smile and finally she came to a stop in front of CD, who was talking to the new guy.

"Yes CD?" CD quit talking to the new guy and turned her way. "Yes Angel this came for you." He handed her an envelope. It was thick. and it made Angel swallow worried of what it could be.

Before she could walk away to open it alone. CD spoke up again making her groan inward. "Oh Angel this is Ray. He is Walkers Uncle and he raised him." Angel smiled and shook his hand. "NIce to meet you." He nodded back at her with a grin. "Are going to open your envelope." He grinned at her and looked at it in curiosity. She glanced at the envelope in worried and hoped it was just paperwork or something that wouldn't cause alarm in the group.

James, pulled a chair out for her. Angel sat down and then opened the envelope slowly. Looking up at the group she saw them staring at the envelope in curiosity problem believing it to be from her secret admirer.

When Angel felt pictures she closed her eyes in worry and pulled them out. She stared at the first one in horror and then as she flipped through the pictures. Tears came to her eyes. Then she felt a slip of paper.

_They were good. But you'll be better. I always knew you would be. see you soon my little Angel._

The pictures and paper were taken from her hand by Walker. She felt numb, and the tears would just not stop. Would this never end. She rushed to the back.

**Well what you guys think. Crazy she's pregnant and has a stalker. OH no poor Angel or Olivia. Guess she just can't avoid her bad luck no matter where or who she is. **

**Don't worry things will get better for Angel or Olivia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: A Crossover Walker, Texas Ranger/Law & Order SVU I don't know much about Walker, Texas Ranger I have seen it and quite a few episodes just not in order and I don't really know the history that much. Also Walker will NOT be with Alex. IT will be Cordell Walker/Olivia Benson. OH and Uncle Ray is alive too. Olivia was raped by Lewis. OOC **

**Summary: Olivia Benson goes into the witness protection program she becomes the one CD's newest Bar Tenders and goes by Angel Summers. Walker takes a shine to her. Walker thinks she is suspicious the way she flinches and her eyes glaze over. Walker is determined to find out what is going on with Angel Summers. But what happens when someone from Angels old life shows up will they blow her cover. Will Walker be able to protect her. Will they be able to fall in love with both their stubbornness and tempers boiling all the time.**

**Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it up. **

Cordell Walker looked looked at the pictures one by one. He took notices that the women, were lean, thin, and had brown hair just like Angel's. He was also willing to bet that some of the women had brown eyes as well. He also looked at the note.

"He knows her." Was Walker observation of the note. Walker then threw the pictures down on the table. Only for Alex grabbed them also to drop them, right back on the table after a small glance. "That is vile." Alex looked near tears as well. James reached and grabbed it fast. Flipping them fast and then threw them to CD. "Sick bastard. What does he mean by the note?"

Walker looked to James. "That is very clear. I going to take Angel to my ranch." Walker stood up only to to hear CD stuttering a "Now Wait just a gone done minute Walker." Walker then turned around to face CD "Now normally I would agree with you, and I do." CD rushed to reassure Walker when he saw that he was about to argue his point. "But you have got to asks this one. Angel is stubborn and bullheaded. If you go in and tell or instead of asking her to go with you. Well she going to refuse you."

Walker's face went red "CD someone is after her and you want me to play the prince? No way CD." Walker left before CD could voice retort. When he was in the back where Angel had taken off too. He saw her sitting on a crate with a far off look on her face. But the proof of her tears early, were gone.

"Ms. Summer?" Walker said her name then began to approach her, only when she turned to look at him. "Yes, Ranger Walker?" "Well," He cleared his throat. "I am going to take you to my ranch. I will drop you off at your house so you can pack a bag." He reached down to help her up by the arm. When she slapped his hand away before he could grab her.

"I don't think so." Angel said hotly and with a glare. Walker sighed wonder why he was always attracted to the stubborn strong willed ones. "Listen miss Summers. I can better protect you if come to my ranch." He stared at her intensely.

But only to be shocked when she stood up and glared right back at him in the eye "thank Ranger Walker, really but I can watch out for myself." She tried to walk out only for him to gentle grasp her shoulder to stop her.

Despiste how gentle it was she couldn't yank it out of his hand. "Let me go, Ranger Walker. NOW!" "Now wait a minute Ms. Summers. I really need to keep an eye on you. Please come with me to my ranch." Finally Angel yanked out of his grasp and shot her fist forward. knocking Walker's head to the side.

Then she left quickly. While he sweared. "Holy she can pack a punch." He heard James laughing. "Finally someone who isn't going to fall for your charm." CD laughed "I told you she was stubborn." Alex shook her head. "We still have the problem of this sicko after her." All their minds flash to the pictures of the dead women. Who were naked and beaten. Some looked to have been tortured.

Walker hurriedly walked out to the area only to find it empty. When he went to the table he saw the pictures were gone. "Shit!" When the others joined him only they frowned at his pissed and worried look. "What is it Washoe?" He turned to them "She took the pictures. CD I want her information." Walker ordered and then shouted " and a beer."

Later after drinking his beer, grabbing her file and asking James to do some checking up on her, Walker drove with his uncle to Angel's house. When he arrived and knocked he heard a shout "Who is it?" "It's Cordell Walker, ma'am."

The door swung open and he saw a calm but angry looking Angel. Walker, sighed in preparation for what was to come. "Please just come to my ranch for your protection." When the door was almost slammed on his face, he stopped it with his hand only to get glared at some more.

"Listen Ms. Summers, you are in danger- he was cut off by Angel's laughing. "Yes, Ranger Walker, but it is good to know that anyone who could tell that after seeing the pictures and note, can become a Ranger. I be sure to sign some people up." Walker winced, Okay so they weren't the best choice words. But he has a point.

He catches the door again. "Okay, fine I get it. You are an independent women. ya, I can respect that." He was cut again "Well that's good. Then why haven't you left yet?" He sighed and carried on. "But it's no longer about you. Think about your child. Can you really protect both you. All it takes is a hard enough punch and you lose him/her. Listen I will even hire, you can cook and do the cleaning for the house. I will let CD know and after all this is taken care of. You can go back to work for him. I will pay you fairly."

Walker was pleased to note the torn look on her face. Angel pulled the door open. "Fine get in, I'll go pack." She storm off to her room. He took a look around the house. It was clean too clean. Chair a couch, tv and tv set. He see the hall and the rooms where problem down their. He saw the kitchen.

Looking around, it looked as if no one lived there. There were no knickknacks or pictures on the wall or any other personal items up, it looked as through a real estate agent had propped it for an open house. The only thing out of place was a album on the couch.

Walker picked it up and he flipped it open and saw two pictures of a little girl with dark almost black hair and brown eyes. He smiled and then he saw with the black haired girl with a women. She was young and stood quite a bit away from the girl. She seemed to smile a bitter smile at the black haired child. Problem sister or something. Flipping it Walker saw more of the young girl she took up two pages that held four photos, each page.

He found one with the lady pregnant. Then flipping to the next page the black haired girl was older and seemed around ten, she was sad and all alone for two pictures. Then she was teen problem sixteen and stood with a man who looked like he could be in college. The man was tall handsome, brown hair with green eyes. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and they both were smiling happily.

There was also two pages of them only they were in different settings. Parks, pool, movies, living room, etc… He then saw Angel with a group of people. She was young and you could barely tell it was her. Before he could ponder or think anymore on it. Angel came out with a suit a case and and a bag that looked like it was for her bathroom stuff.

She looked at him than his hand. "See something you like?" she snapped and then grabbed the album. Walker looked at her. "Their beautiful pictures. I am sorry I shouldn't have gone peaking." His voice came out sincerely and Angel nodded her acceptance of the apology. "It's alright. I am pack and ready to go." Walker nodded. "Did you grab the pictures of those women and the note?" Angel glared at him with the album in hand and walked right of the house.

That night after tense silent and Uncle Ray's jokes which could not make Angel laugh. They said goodnight and went to bed. Or Angel did anyway. Walker sat on the porch with his Uncle. "I just don't know how I am going to deal with her." He ranted to his Uncle. "Well like I was told when you were given to me." "Uncle spoke. Deal with it." they both said. Only one was in amusement the other in frustrated.

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. Also if you have any ideas feel welcome to tell me just don't take offense if they don't show up. Thank you all and please let me know what you think. **

**lee**

**Guest**

**feranda**

**virgie**

**Aspurgeon**

**iHATEamarorollins**

**Snape'sGirl6-7-90**

**AnnieSeleneWalker**

**Thank as well to the anyone who favorite or follows thank!**

**Review! I love them!**

**Thank for letting me know can'tgetaway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: A Crossover Walker, Texas Ranger/Law & Order SVU I don't know much about Walker, Texas Ranger I have seen it and quite a few episodes just not in order and I don't really know the history that much. Also Walker will NOT be with Alex. IT will be Cordell Walker/Olivia Benson. OH and Uncle Ray is alive too. Olivia was raped by Lewis. OOC **

**Summary: Olivia Benson goes into the witness protection program she becomes the one CD's newest Bar Tenders and goes by Angel Summers. Walker takes a shine to her. Walker thinks she is suspicious the way she flinches and her eyes glaze over. Walker is determined to find out what is going on with Angel Summers. But what happens when someone from Angels old life shows up will they blow her cover. Will Walker be able to protect her. Will they be able to fall in love with both their stubbornness and tempers boiling all the time.**

**Here is the next chapter! I hope it counties being good, and it might be a little slow but this chapter is important. **

Angel, stared at the ceiling. She hated sleeping on her back, but with her being with child she couldn't sleep on her stomach. Through the bed was comfortable, soft and if she wasn't so tense, upset, or in hiding, then she probably would have been able to sleep through the night. Sleep peacefully even, even if she had to sleep on her back still.

But Angel didn't get good sleep through, from all the terrible nightmares, and the thoughts of the women, and then she stayed up wondering who was after her. It could be so many people.

For example, It could be anyone who knew her as a Olivia Benson. Someone she had put away or someone who gotten off. Or for all she knew, it could just be a stalker after Angel Summers. Or her must fearful thought, is that it is Lewis who has found her, or Lewis who had decided to team up with someone and his partner had found her.

She was scared but she refused to show it. Olivia Benson didn't show fear. But did Angel Summers? Then again she couldn't keep up with who she was anymore. Either way she was still stubborn and did not need or even want a hero. She was independent and she would continue to be so.

And she was going to do that by starting the day and then she was going to do her job of taking care of the house and food. She would not be freeloading off of Walker, she refused. So she got up and walked into the kitchen and started breakfast.

"MMMHM something smells wonderfully this morning." Raymond Firewalk said as he walked into the kitchen, and then in walked Walker with a "good morning, hope you slept well." Walker could tell Angel hadn't from the fact of the bags, under her eyes not only seemed to be darker; but she looked tired, and like she was about to fall over and go to sleep on the cold floor.

But Walker knew she would not take kindly to him asking to go back to bed. So he sat down and at the table. As they were sitting and eating. Angel jumped up so suddenly it startled both Walker and his Uncle Ray.

Angel was just eating when she smelled the eggs and she felt so nauseated that she jumped up and ran to the trash. To puke up.

She felt a hand rub her back and heard Walker's kind voice ask "Are you alright?" She turned to him with at him exasperation. Walker winces, man he was really does keep sounded like an idiot. "Sorry bad question." He removed his hand from her back, then he handed her some water to rinse out the flavor of the food coming back up. "Thanks." she whispered to him and took a gulp, then gurgled some and spit out in the sink and finally finished it off the rest, by gulping it down.

"No big deal. I hear morning sickness is a real pain, and I have yet to experience it." At the look Angel threw at him. Walker wondered what the hell, he had said now. Until Angel spoke, "And and less I am mistaken, you will never have that experience." Walker felt like even more of an idiot. So he just stood there and said nothing. Then she looked at him in amusement "Or was I mistaken, in thinking you are a man?" Angel walked away.

Walker turned to glare at his uncle who sat laughing. "I like her. Through Washoe, you better get your act together, if you plan to get that girl, she is a tough one." Uncle Ray, gave his nephew a pointed look. "Uncle Ray, what are you talking about?!" Cordell's voice was exasperated.

"Oh, Washoe, you really are determined, to make sure I never get those grand kids, and you know exactly what I am saying. I see the way you have been looking at her." HIs uncle's voice had from disappointment when talking about not having grandkids. To gleeful when he spoke of Angel and how Walker looked at her.

"Okay Uncle Ray, what exactly do you want me to do about Angel then huh?" Uncle Ray, smiled exactly happy enough to give him the answer. "Well, Washoe, you woo her." Uncle Ray, chuckled and got up from the table and walked away.

"Lot of good that does me uncle." Walker stood by the table where his uncle was sitting and he shook his head, then walked away as well.

"I like your, uncle, he is funny and very kind." Walker jumped when he heard Angel's voice. He turned around and saw Angel in the door of her room. "Yes, but him and those damn grandkids. He wants so badly. He always on my case about giving him some." Cordell Chuckled. Then he smiled at Angel noticing she had a box in her arms. "Here, let me take that. You shouldn't be carrying around heavy things, not when you are expecting."

Angel laughed and handed it over to him without a fight. Cordell raised his eyebrow in question and Angel got what he what he was asking. "I would scream I am not an invalided and it is my job but you're right, this box is pretty heavy." Walker put on an exaggerated act making it seem heavy.

Angel laughed, as he walked about faking an act of struggling with the box. "Do you want me to be mad at you. I can tell your faking, you terrible actor." She laughed when he turned and winked, but still continued on with the act, until she couldn't see him no more.

Later that day when Walker came home he saw the table set and Angel sitting in the living room by the fire, laughing with his Uncle Ray, Walker couldn't help the though. It's seems so natural for her to be like this. Plus that fire so does make her eyes glow with the flames.

He had a suddenly thought of what it would look like, if his uncle Ray, had a toddler on his knee like he wanted so badly, and Angel had a had a baby in her arms. and he was leaning against the fireplace after having walked in and kissing her forehead.

He would then take the baby from her and put it to bed. While she put the toddler to bed. Then they were go into the opposite rooms of the child they had put to bed and kissed them goodnight. Later they would lie in bed and-

"Walker, your uncle Ray was just telling me one of his jokes." She laughed While Walker looked pointedly at his Uncle, kind of annoyed that, that's was what brought him out of his day dream.

"Do you want to hear it Washoe?" "No thank you Uncle Ray." He denied fast. Angel laughed. "Must have been some day dream Walker, you seem so annoyed." She grins at him in delight, at seeing him so flustered. He sighs and walks out while, hearing both his Uncle and Angel laughing at his expense.

Later that night while Walker's laying in bed, he hears whimpering. He gets out of bed and grabs his gun. He walks out to the hall. and then he hears the whimpers from Angel's rooms. Opening the door softly he sees her tossing and crying in her sleep.

Walker lowers the gun, only to look up and see her brown eyes. It shock Walker to see the tears in her eyes. Angel has never look so scared before and the words out of her mouth confirms why. It also explains the scared look on her face. "What the hell are you doing in my room at night?" Angel's tears had stopped and she glared at him sitting up in bed.

Walker closed his eyes "I heard cries and came to see everything was alright." Angel's cheeks redden and she nodded then laid down again. "Well everything is just fine. Goodnight Walker." She whispered but stills makes it come out forcefully.

He nods at her "I'm really am sorry, I did not mean to upset you, I really was just making sure you were okay." Angel turned around so her back was facing him. Walker blows his breath in a final sigh before leaving to go back to bed, feeling as if he had done something wrong.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please let me know by reviewing. Thanks!**

**OH yeah and thank you to:**

**MariskaSVU4Life**

**lee**

**Guest**

**TrekkieMutantXGirl**

**AnnieSeleneWalker **

**For Reviewing! Thanks alot it really does help knowing a few people like the story.**


End file.
